Waiting
by Idlewild218
Summary: Tara is just your normal everyday teenager. She has great friends in school, perfect parents well, for a teen's way of thinking anyway , and...wait, are weird dreams and different physical characteristics normal?


*This is going to be my attempt at storytelling, so if it's bad, please forgive me. I hope you enjoy this creation, and I don't know how often I will be adding to it, but please let me know what you think of it.*

_Tara was soaring through the sky, her fiery wings carrying her even closer to her destination. She heard the Heartsong growing stronger, and couldn't tell if it was coming from her or somewhere else. A tug in one direction and she was on the ground, wings suddenly gone. As she looked around her into the tangle of trees, Tara heard the wind whisper her name like a caress. She followed the direction of the wind and came upon a cave leading into the earth. Walking into the darkness, she lost the ability to see and stretched her arms out in front of her. She brushed against nothing for several meters, then came upon a rough wall. Skimming the surface, Tara found a surprisingly sturdy door that opened on well-oiled hinges, no sound being heard when it swingforward. The black void on the other side of the door somehow appeared worse than the side Tara was on now, but she stepped over the threshold anyway. The ground here was more level, as if someone spent time to reconstruct the end of the cave into some semblance of a room. A faint glow on the other side of the room revealed a...chair? Stepping closer, Tara confirmed her guess was correct. Curious, she cautiously inched closer, trying to see if someone else was in the room with her. She made it to the edge of the chair, but couldn't see if someone was sitting in it due to the high back it had. Leaning along the side of it, Tara attempted to peer around the back.  
An arm shot out from the chair's confines and latched onto Tara's wrist. It started to pull her closer to the mysterious individual sitting in the darkness, making Tara cry out and struggle against the band of flesh circling her wrist. As the person pulled her closer, she finally caught a glimpse of who had her, but only enough to register the strong, square chin, a hint of muscled chest, and the molten gold of his eyes cast brighter by the faint light produced by a white orb floating in front of the chair.  
He pulled her in closer still so that their chests rested against each other and their cheeks brushed. Somehow, Tara felt as if she belonged there and she stopped struggling to get free, the tension flowing completely out of her.  
It was then that he inhaled and his deep, melodic voice whispered, "Find me.."_

An alarm blaring made Tara peel open her eyes and shoot up out of the bed she was lying on. Disoriented, she smacked the box on her bedside table until the blaring stopped. She sat at the edge of her bed and rubbed her eyes before getting up and crossing to her bathroom. Stripping, Tara jumped into the shower and let the water cascade down her body as she thought. _Man...what a realistic dream...I can still imagine that guy's weight...And his eyes...Like flowing gold..._  
Faint yelling snapped Tara out of her daze and had her hurrying out of the shower, quickly toweling off and getting dressed for the day. She kept her waist-length red hair up in a different towel to attempt to dry before she had to leave for school and swiped at the misty mirror so that she could apply her eye liner. Tara glanced into the mirror once, then reached into her makeup bag for the small tube of liner. Pausing right over it, Tara thought _Wait...Were my eyes gold just now?_ Looking slowly back up at her reflection, Tara's shoulders relaxed at seeing the usual forest green orbs staring back at her.  
More yelling came from her house downstairs. Her mom yelling, "Tara, you're going to be late!" Sighing, Tara finished applying her eye liner, then picked up the rest of her school gear-backpack, hoodie, shoes, ponytail holder, and iPod-and rushed downstairs to the kitchen.  
She was greeted by her mom with a hug and a plate full of pancakes with syrup spelling _Happy Birthday!_ on top of the stack. "Thanks mom." Tara mumbled as she dug in. Her mom just smiled at her and brushed the top of Tara's toweled head before leaving to clean another room.  
After finishing the food, Tara placed her dishes into the sink and hurriedly pulled on her shoes and hoodie, slinging her backpack onto her shoulder and stuffing her iPod into the hoodie pocket seconds after. She then pulled the towel off her head and slung it over the nearest bathroom door before tackling the chore of putting her hair up in a ponytail.  
"I'm going to school now mom!" Tara called over her shoulder as she left the house to wait for the bus. At the bus stop, with the undergrads goofing off, Tara thought back on what she remembered of her dream...

*Well, that's it for the beginning of my story for now. So let me know how you like it alright? *


End file.
